A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of hydro-powered extinguishing systems, and more specifically, to hydro-powered extinguishing systems designed for use in furnaces or fireplaces. The present invention also relates to the field of hydro-powered cleaning systems, more specifically, for use in furnaces and/or fireplaces.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Fullenwider patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,674) discloses a stove and fireplace cleaning method and apparatus. The Fullenwider patent is characterized by a vacuum system having a specially designed pickup member insertable into a stove, furnace or fireplace. While the Fullenwider patent is similar in utility by providing a means for cleaning a furnace, it's cleaning method is based on a vacuum system. Whereas, the present invention uses water to clean a furnace and gravitational forces to flush the water and debris into a drain.
The Zeritis patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,756) discloses a chimney smoke scrubber for the use with stoves and places. The scrubber system includes a tank holding a charge of water, with flow space above the surface for smoke to pass through. The Zeritis patent uses water to clean a chimney, however, it is designed to used as a chimney cap enclosure. The present invention is designed for placement directly inside the fireplace and uses a water line instead of a tank. Furthermore, the present invention uses a drain assembly that is directly connected to the sewer main. The present invention also differs through the use of a flush control knob to adjust the flow of water, whereas, the Zeritis patent uses a scrubber enclosure.
The Landstrom et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,511,535) discloses an invention relating to an improved barbecue grill having a means of retarding excessive flames. The Landstrom patent uses a photo-detector that sense light from excessive flames. However, the hydro-spraying system of the Lindstrom patent is not designed to clean a fireplace, and the present invention is not designed to extinguish a fire, but may do as such if needed.
The Oliver patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,817) discloses an automatically controlled residential heating system. The Oliver patent uses a heat exchanger adapted to absorb the heat from the flue gases into a fluid passing through the heat exchanger. The Oliver patent differs, however, because its water system is enclosed in a heat exchanger and does not provide any type of cleaning or extinguishing utility.
The McCarthy et al. patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,993) discloses a method of flue and fireplace cleaning employing a system of spraying an industrial type detergent steam spray through a steam hose and having the soaked debris removed by a vacuum hose. While the McCarthy patent is similar in utility by providing a means for cleaning a furnace, it's cleaning method is based on a vacuum system. The present invention uses water to clean a furnace followed by gravity to flush the water and debris down and into a drain.
The Stenovich patent (U.S. Pat. Des. No. 364,946) discloses an ornamental design for an emissions scrubber for wood burning units. The Stenovich patent differs from the present invention because it employs the uses of an emissions scrubber rather than the spraying type and drain type system of the present invention.
The Fuller patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,441) discloses a fireplace utensil having a gas inlet pipe. The Fuller patent, though similar in the configuration of the piping layout, is designed for an effective system of gas distribution for fueling a fire rather than a system designed for cleaning or extinguishing fireplaces.